


Gender? Who's She? Never Heard Of Her.

by AlexPrince, RoseSM



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Character, Bi-Gender Character(s), Gen, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Nonbinary Character, Self love (eventually), co writing with friends, i think this went p well for having 4 different writers, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexPrince/pseuds/AlexPrince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseSM/pseuds/RoseSM
Summary: Gender is a bitch, Virgil cries, Patton wears a skirt, Roman has eyeliner that could cut a bitch, Logan doesn't understand feelings, Thomas is worried, and Deceit is Done™ with these idiots.





	1. Questioning and Late Night Googling

**Author's Note:**

> This was co written by four people including myself, but we tried to make this first chapter as smooth as possible. Comments and kudos feed our souls and help us make more content! Spam and hate comments will be deleted on site and with no mercy! Constructive criticism is welcome!

The last Sanders Sides video was...informative...to say the least.

 

Virgil was in his room, looking in a mirror at his face. He turned his head to the side and back, rearranged his hair, and pulled his cheeks back and forth in a vague attempt to mold his face into something else.

He didn't know what that something was, but it wasn't...whatever he looked like now. 

“I don't get it, I look like I always do!” He groaned and fell back onto the floor, staring at the ceiling.

“So why do I feel so…wrong?” 

He huffed and got up, and then proceeded to flop on his bed with a soft thump.

“Maybe I'm just tired, maybe nothing's wrong...heh...always gotta be something with me, huh?”

He fell into a fitful sleep, not that he expected anything less.

A pair of heterochromic eyes receded into the shadows and planned for tomorrow.

 

Patton was sitting in their room, staring at a dress. It was a very cute dress, and they were admiring how it felt between their fingers. It was soft, and a cute baby blue, with paw prints on the edge of the skirt. They tried to imagine what they would look like with it on. 

‘No’ they thought, putting the dress down. ‘What would the others think? Logan would probably call it silly. Roman would-   
No. I better not wear it.’ 

Patton still hadn't told anyone. They decided to get some sleep, and try to pretend those thoughts weren't there. 

A faint hiss fades away into nothing.

 

Roman had just sunk down into his room after they finished filming the last video, but something that Logan said had stuck with him. It hadn't sat right in his head when the others referred to him as, well…him, and even now, as he mulled over his thoughts, something just wasn't adding up.

“Why does that phrase irk me so much? Why did it just feel so...off?” He mutters. He finishes his face mask and adjusts his headband before slipping under his dark red, silk sheets.

‘We are all still facets of Thomas's personality so he/him pronouns all around.’ Roman scowled as he recalled what Logan had said in the Making Some Changes video. Ever since then, Roman had been questioning everything about himself, throwing his creativeness and self confidence for a loop. 

“Why doesn't that feel right?” He flopped back down onto his bed. “I am still a man, a manly man, who is manly.” He whispered to himself, before rolling over and turning his fairy lights off.   
His room was bathed in darkness and he closed his eyes to try and get some sleep. Maybe his dreams would have an answer. 

A small snake traveled back into the deep corners of their ‘home’.

 

Logan sinks down into his library, hurrying through the long aisles, picking up every book on self expression and the human psyche he can conjure up.

“Why don’t I understand this!” He rapidly flips through Thomas’s memory archive, replaying the same scenes over and over, in some form of an attempt to understand why he doesn't know. 

“We are all literally facets of Thomas’s personality, why does it feel so wrong to be referred to as ‘he/him’?!” Logan throws open one of his memory books and reads them once, twice, three times.

“I-I don’t understand this!” He opens book, after book, after book, frantic and desperate. 

“I-I don’t understand something?” He paused and looked at hands, they were shaking. 

“Why don’t I understand this?!” Logan grabbed his phone and typed various things into his searched bar, scouring the internet for any information on this strange, new emotion. 

He stopped abruptly when he came upon an LGBTQ+ website with a list of terms.

“Agender?” He grabbed a stack of blank flashcards and wrote down the term and its meaning.

“‘Term which can be literally translated as without a gender.’” Logan continued to write down LGBTQ+ terms until morning, not noticing the grin and a flash of yellow next to him until it was long gone.


	2. Meddling Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit schemes, but with good intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long!! I have no one to blame but myself as this chapter has been ready for a while. I'm just bad at consistent updates.

Deceit was sitting in his room as the fourth snake he had sent out returned.  
“They really are great at lying, aren’t they, Miranda?” He mused while stroking the snake that had curled up in his lap. She lifted her head to look Deceit in the eyes before relaxing into his touch and letting her head fall back into his lap.

“I suppose that isn't true, at least Logans doing something! That's better than the others who are just moping around, Logans at least being active.” Deceit picked up the dull yellow snake and stood up before setting her on the ground. She lifted her head to listen to his orders.

“Go keep an eye on Logan, please,” He watched as Miranda slithered out of his room to go watch Logan, before he started pacing his room.

It was a rather warm room, as he got cold easily, but was very dim, with a few sets of string lights illuminating the very tops of his walls in a soft yellow light. He had a few snake tanks against one wall, With his bed tucked into the opposite corner and a tv mounted on the wall across the room for the bed. As he didn’t like to leave his room often, he worked from his room, keeping an eye on Thomas through the tv, as well as using it to go through memories while Thomas slept.

He stopped by a semi large tank that had many branches and hides in it. He reached in and pulling out the smallest, and most detailed, of his snakes. 

“Good evening, I apologize for not tending to you sooner. I had some other business to take care of.” The snake gave him a glare as Deceit brought them closer to his face.

“I know, I know. They are being idiotic, and that its none of my business, but it is because if they dont get their act together it's going to start affecting Thomas, and we can't have that, now can we?”

He kissed the snakes head before letting them slither onto his shoulders and carefully wrap around his neck as best they could, trying to absorb heat from him. 

“Now let's relax for a bit, its been a while since Thomas has rewatched Steven Universe, has it not? I'm sure he has the time and won't lose any sleep over it” Deceit smiled softly before turning on his tv and settling down on his bed to watch as Thomas turned on Steven Universe despite it being three am. 

 

Thomas grabbed some popcorn from and sat down on the couch getting cozy under a fluffy blanket. “Alright, time to watch some Steven Universe!” 

He grabbed the remote and turned on the episode “Rose’s Room”. He shoved some popcorn into his mouth not caring if anyone was watching, which no one was. While watching the episode, a loud crack of thunder startled him and his popcorn flew everywhere. 

“No! My popcorn” Thomas picked up most of the popcorn off the floor sadly and threw it away, pouting as he did. 

“What the heck was that?!” He looks around and then slaps his forehead, laughing 

“Right, it’s raining.” He looked around contemplating. 

“Maybe pizza would be better. There’s no way I could mess that up.” Thomas sits down on the couch and unlocks his phone to dial the local pizza place.

He then remembered that it was literally three a.m. and nothing would be open this late.

“Welp, that's great” He sighed. He fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

'I’ve been so...off...lately, what's the matter with me? Are the others okay?’ He thought as he slowly drifted off to Steven confronting his emotions in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Patton eat cookies at 3am and try to open up (they don't, someone help them)

Patton rolled over again before sighing, they slowly sat up and glanced around their rather messy room.

“Welp looks like I’m not getting any sleep tonight,” They pushed their blankets off of themself before getting out of bed and grabbed their cat hoodie. They put it on and allowed themself to relax into the fabric before walking out of their bedroom and tiptoeing down the hall.

l “I think some cookies would be nice right about now.” 

They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen, flicking on the light. They smiled softly at the empty room before grabbing a few mixing bowls. 

They pulled ingredients out of the cupboards and fridge, and started mixing the dry ingredients together in one bowl. They went through the motions of making chocolate chip cookies, not realizing they had started humming until they were quietly singing as they baked. Patton froze for a second before smiling and began to place the dough on the tray. Once they put the cookies in the oven and set a timer on their phone, they hopped up onto the counter with the mostly empty bowl and a spoon before eating what dough hadn’t fit onto the one tray. They knew that if Logan found out he would yell at them for it, but they didn't care, they just wanted to eat.

After they finished the dough, Patton set the bowl on the counter next to them and pulled out their phone. They didn't really pay attention to what they did as they colored yet another pixel picture of a cat while they waited for the cookies to finish. 

Roman awoke rather abruptly, the dream he- no, she, it was definitely a “she” day- was having quickly fading away. She decided to venture down into the commons after a few minutes of tossing back and forth on her bed.

Roman quietly went down the stairs and froze in her tracks when she realized that there was someone already down there; that someone being the moral side himself.

She found this odd, as both Patton and Logan often lectured the other two on proper and healthy sleeping habits; Patton usually trying to lead by example, while Logan tended to not head his own advice, leading to his own lecture from the emotional side.

Roman noticed Patton pulling something out of the oven, and was overcome with the heavenly smell of Patton's famous homemade cookies.

Not one to pass up the chance to enjoy this rare treat (Logan prevented Patton from making them more often, lest they all get cavities), she quickly made her way to the kitchen.

“Morning, padre, you're up unusually early.”

Patton had just set the pan on the counter when Roman spoke, and was rather spooked, as they jumped a bit and probably would have dropped the pan had it not been on the counter.

“Hey kiddo! Did I wake you? I couldn't sleep so I decided to make cookies, and Logan cant tell me no right now!”

“A valiant effort, my friend. May I join you in secretly consuming these sugary delights?”

Patton nodded, “Sure thing kiddo! But be careful, I just pulled them out of the oven so they're still super hot! I don't want you to burn yourself after all!”

“Yes, that would be rather unfortunate. If I may be so bold, why are you up so late? I would have thought you of all people would be the first to bed?” Roman inquired.

Patton froze for a split second at the question, before quickly regaining their composure. Behind them, a flash of yellow disappeared into the shadows of the commons.

“I honestly don't know kiddo, some nights just aren't meant for sleeping, but don't worry bout me! One sleepless night won't hurt me!” Patton slapped a fake grin on their face before moving the cookies to a cooling rack to cool faster. 

They hopped back onto the counter and pulled out their phone “I found a few cute videos of cats! Wanna watch them while we wait?” 

Roman could tell that Patton didn't want to talk about it, so she agreed and leaned back on the counter to watch whatever videos the moral side had pulled up. 

“Hey, Patton” she said softly after a few minutes.

Patton paused the video on their phone and glanced over to Roman “Yeah Ro?” 

“...You know how Talyn and Joan are non-binary correct?” 

God, she couldn't believe she was actually considering this, she didn't even know why she was feeling the way she was, and she was about to spill it all to Patton? 

Patton nodded “yeah kiddo, I know. You okay Ro?”

Roman took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. She steeled her nerves and looked Patton straight in the eyes. Prince or princess, Roman was not one to shy away from anything, be it friend or foe.

“Ah...no, nevermind. It was nothing”

Her feelings on the other hand, were an entirely separate ordeal.

Patton narrowed their eyes and hopped off the counter. “Roman, you know you can talk to me, right? I'm always open to talk about anything, absolutely anything!” Their gaze softened and they placed a hand on Roman's shoulder. 

“It was nothing, I promise! And I could say the same to you! Whatever is on your mind, I will gladly hear you out.” Roman quickly turned the conversation back to Patton, in an attempt to ignore her own thoughts for the time being.

“But for now I believe it is best we head to bed, lest Logan hear us and chase us out.” She chuckled awkwardly.

Patton sighed and nodded “Okay kiddo, but take some cookies! I think they're cool enough now.” They picked up a handful of cookies and held them up to Roman's chest.

Roman grinned and took them from Patton's hands, bowing dramatically before they both exited the kitchen, walking to their rooms down the hall.

Neither of them heard the noise of something slithering out of sight down the hall.

“Farewell Patton. May your dreams be pleasant and your imagination soar.” She bowed again, causing Patton to giggle, before entering her room and shutting the door behind her. 

Patton had taken the rest of the cookies into their room, and after shutting their door, they sat on their bed, munching away at their cookies.thing They knew something was bothering Roman, but decided to let him come to them first.

They finished the cookies before finally tucking themselves into bed, determined to coax the creative side into opening up tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited when we finished the third chapter like 10 minutes ago so two updates today! -Silv


End file.
